canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CtC 2016/Feliciana VS Conquering Storm (feat. Eva)
Feliciana steht in DK und hat den stab von CS in der Hand Verse Es kommt wie es kommen musste Connie Du gegen mich ? Verlierst nur dein Gesicht wie Bonnie Ein schäbiges grinsen liegt dir auf den Lippen Das selbe hab ich auch wenn ich dicha nschau, hast ncihtmal titten Mit grinserei einen auf Wreched Egg von Deadman Wonderland hast dich wohl zu schnell am Feuer verrannt Conquering Storm und Wretched Egg haben die selbe bedeutung gleich Elendes Ei Wenn man mich in DK sieht gibts Angstgeschrei Die Raiju Bride kann nicht verführen oder f*cken Und genau aus diesem Grund werde ich sie aus dem Battle kicken Du denkst ich hab Angst vor dir du 1,20 Zwerg Ich bin 1,90 halt Tal und Berg Musst erstmal hochspringen um mich Hart zu punchen doch am Ende wirst du nur auf dem Boden aufflatschen Du spielst dich auf wie der King, deine Fantasie raubt dir die Realität Keine Angst zu "helfen" ist halt meine pezialität Ich geb dir nen headshoot es gibt keine Nettigkeiten Ob ich dich verschone kannste halt nicht selbst entscheiden Hook mein gegner ist unsere liebe Connie DIe ihr Gesicht verliert wie Bonnie habt Angst vor der Raiju bride Sonst macht sie irhe Beine breit TR erstickte an ihren Fotzenschleim deshalb wird ihre Fortze immer trocken sein So trocken wie ihre Fotze, Ein Enger Kanal Connie hat den kampfstyl von einem Blauwal CS platz der Kopf überanstrengt sich beim kacken Ich kann dich einfach nur Abfucken Feliciana sitzt in einem iron Feliciana Cosplay auf Cs Tron und wird von Raiju Lüchsen verwöhnt Felicia:I'm the Bride now B*tch!*hällt die DK Urkunde in der Hand* 2 Was willst gegen mich bringen B*tch hast den gegner wohl verfehlt Sprich noch mal zud einem budda ein gebet Willst du mich etwa mit meiner Zukufnt dissen Vor Lachen kann ich mich nur verpissen Zur Marionette gemacht weil ich viel zu stark binn Doch sowas kommt dir erst garnicht in deinen Sinn Als Cybog bin ich sogar noch besser, wer hätte das Gedacht Ich hab deine Cybertronsichen Augen gesehen und dich nur Auselacht Als Karte zum vertrauen verkaufst du deinen Körper du nutte Es gibt kaum noch unterschied zwichen dir und na sexpuppe Nur das diese atraktiver ist und durchgenommen wird CS bekommt nur noch selten respekt darübe ist sie empört Vlt geh ich in der Zukunft drauf, doch wenigstens durch einen richtigen Gegner Namens Nora Red Du bsit nur die Nutte die alles und jeden Verrät Es wird schon geschmunzelt du wirst dur die FF sterben was für ein harter Korb Weiste wie man sowas nennt? Ehrenmord Ehre Ehre EHre das Wort müsste dir Bekannt sein Dabei ist deine EHre kleiner als die von einem Hängebauchschwein Nun klappt dir wohl der Kiefer runter Doch mein text wird bei weitem bunter! Hook mein gegner ist unsere liebe Connie DIe ihr Gesicht verliert wie Bonnie habt Angst vor der Raiju bride Sonst macht sie irhe Beine breit TR erstickte an ihren Fotzenschleim deshalb wird ihre Fortze immer trocken sein So trocken wie ihre Fotze, Ein Enger Kanal Connie hat den kampfstyl von einem Blauwal CS platz der Kopf überanstrengt sich beim kacken Ich kann dich einfach nur Abfucken Feliciana steht in einem brennenden DK in einem roten langen Kleid mit einer Krone alle einwohner haben sich als CS verleidet stellen sich Tod, stellen sich schmerzend und verehren Feliciana 3 hahaha ich sehe hier paar fanarts schöne schöne Bilder Dadurch wirkst du nicht gefährlcih eher viel Milder CS du lässt dich im Ernst von Espio durchnehmen Das ist so ekelhaft da muss sich selsbt Armin übergeben Der kleine hat halt etwas respekt vor dir Ohne dich bekommt der Igel halt kein Bier CS CS CS Mit Lien-da am streiten Nur weil die McPhersons euch beide Reiten CS ist eifersüchtig kein McPherson kein Stecher Mir kommt nur gelächter CS CS CS nun bin ich dei gebieter weil cih so krass bin gönn ich mir ein Feature! welche eine Cs Puppe enthauptet Denkst du wärst mcih los CS? Haste doich wohl schnell verschätzt Hast dir durch armins wertung den sieg erschlichen Auf beschwerden wollte ich verzichten Mir fällt so viel zu dir ein du kleine Schlampe Ich nehm mein motorrad und du soielst meine Rampe Mit den reifenabdrücken tu ich dir nen gefallen ich fahr nähmlich mittels über dich drüber Bekommst ne Fotze, nen auschnitt bist halt ziemlcih hinöber Du bsit so eng eng eng nichtmals Lightnings Minnie Vinnie passt da rein was schon ziemlich hart ist Deine ganzen Raps nennt man in der Oberlieger Selbstdiss Was tust du schon leckst erfolglos deine Fotze feucht jeder wusste damals hattest du ncith wegen einem kampf gekäucht Cs wen du stöhnst raubt es einem den nerven Ich weis schon du tust dich auf Äste werfen Ein wurm krabbelt dir unten rein und bleibt stecken tut dazwichen verecken Kein wudner warum du so stinkst In deine neidrigen Selsbt versinkst Eva Out Feliciana Outro(kein test nur schluissworte) Feliciana:Danke Eva Darling du hast es CS mal gezeigt, Cs ich freu mich auf dich und auf deinen text du willst Canku wegfxcken ? Nunja Träumen aknn ja jeder und by Darling cih bin nur gespannt welcher der Freedom Figher dich aus dem leben fxckt ich tippe ja auf Tails aber nunja dich könnte selsbt cream besiegen oder chease aber wir werdens ja sehen, küsschen Feliiiiciana ;'* Kategorie:CtC 2016 Achtelfinale